


Direct Message

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut, romantic kalex, singer!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara is going to kill Lucy Lane for replying to Alex Danvers's tweet about the 'blonde in the front row.'Now she has a date with singer Alex Danvers. How does one behave around a celebrity they've had a crush with for over a decade? Especially one that gave her the gay realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Hayley Kiyoko tweet ‘To that gorgeous girl in the middle of the crowd with blonde hair…dm me. ;) #brooklyn #onebadnighttour’

 

Kara hums an upbeat tone in the office as she types out an article for the concert she’d had the pleasure of going to last night. She scrolls back up to the picture she’d chosen, something she got on her phone at her front row seat. Alex Danvers with her eyes closed, singing passionately into the microphone. Kara sighs dreamily and takes a moment to just appreciate her beauty before shaking out of it.

Article. Internet article with a deadline in an hour. She glances over to see Snapper rubbing his balding head and mumbling into his cup of coffee. Not in a good mood. Again.

She puts on her headphones, going for some classic Alex Danvers before the punk rock no longer stayed a phase. Kara types to the rhythm of Alex’s upbeat pop music. She finishes before the album finishes and immediately starts proofreading. Kara grimaces at the fangirl in her and deletes the line about the lights shimmering off Alex’s sweaty skin. No, that would not be something she should be submitting. She makes as mental note to add more of Alex’s current music and tour schedule, possibly more references to the LGBT groups she’d seen mingling at the end of the concert.

A tap on her shoulder ruins her rhythm and Kara scowls. Turning around, her face forms into a smile.

“Hey Lucy, what’s up?” Kara asks, leaning in her chair. The other reporters glance warily at Lucy Lane, any time she’s actually in their room it’s to pull them aside to discuss yet another lawsuit.

“Did you see?” Lucy asks, her eyes sparkling in mischief. Definitely not the scary legal counsel today.

“See what?”

Lucy shoves her phone into Kara’s face.

“Ow!” Kara rubs at her nose and takes the phone.

It’s twitter, Alex Danvers’s official twitter.

> Alex Danvers @ADanvers  
>  To the blonde in the front row…dm me ;) #nationalcity #quietnighttour

“Oh,” Kara mumbles, re-reading the tweet over and over again. She hands the phone back to Lucy. “Huh. Wow. That’s a bit forward.”

“Are you going to say anything?”

Kara shakes her head. “I’m not putting that in the article, it’s sort of…gossipy part? I don’t—“

“Not that, are you going to direct message her?” Lucy waggles her eyebrows.

“What? Why? To interview her?”

“Kara…you know you’re the blonde she’s referring to right?”

Kara sputters and emits a high pitched nervous laugh. She slaps her own thighs as she cackles and wipes at the tears gathered on her face. “That’s funny Lucy.”

“I’m serious! Trust me, there weren’t other blondes in the front row.”

“Yea okay Lucy.” Kara spins in her chair and faces her computer.

“You’re going to DM her right?” Lucy nudges the back of Kara’s head.

Kara swats her hands away. “No. It’s not me. Stop it.” She tightens her ponytail and brushes aside the loose strands of hair.

“Ponytail!” Snapper calls out from his office. He pokes his head out and glares at her. “Where’s that story?”

“Just a—“

“Five minutes,” he says.

Kara makes strangling motions with her hands before she furiously types the end of her article and emails it to Snapper.

“Done?” Lucy asks, hip against Kara’s desk. “It’s lunch time, come on.”

“But—“

“Come on.” Lucy drags Kara away all the way to Noonan’s, their go to lunch spot. It’s a bit passed the lunch rush so they get a corner table to themselves. Kara settles back in her chair, rubbing her stomach and burping loudly.

“I needed that,” Kara sighs. She eyes Lucy’s cake and licks her lips.

Lucy pulls the plate closer to herself and guards her cake. “No.”

“Aww…” Kara pouts.

“Nope, get your own.”

“Fine, maybe I will.” Kara sticks her tongue out and rushes over to the dessert display case, carefully checking each and every treat with a watering mouth.

Lucy good naturedly rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics. Her gaze lands on the table, Kara’s unattended phone. She looks back over her shoulder, Kara’s still preoccupied with trying not to buy all the desserts. Her fingers tiptoe towards Kara’s phone, snatching it up and unlocking it. She should really make a better password than 2539. Lucy opens up the twitter app with a smirk. She’s only doing this as a friend. Kara can thank her later.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks, face stuffed with chocolate cheesecake.

“You’re welcome,” Lucy sing songs and hands her phone back.

Kara narrows her eyes. She chokes on the cake and thumps her chest, trying to dislodge it. Lucy just smiles sweetly.

“W-What?” Kara wheezes. “W-why?!”

“You’re welcome.”

“No!” Kara whines trying with all her might to un-send a message. “Why would you do that?”

Kara’s phone chimes. A new message.

Kara swallows thickly, her face burning hot with muted embarrassment.

“Oh my god.”

“Did she respond? Let me see!” Lucy tugs the phone out of Kara’s slack hand.

“Hello Kara, didn’t think I’d find you but so glad you found me. Would you like to have dinner tonight?” Lucy reads out loud. “Yes.”

“What?!” Kara looks on in horror to see Lucy has already replied for her.

“You’re  welcome,” Lucy sing songs for the third time.

Kara resists the urge to strangle her best friend. It wouldn’t do well to murder someone before a date after all.

\---

It’s got to be a publicity stunt.

Kara plays with the fork on the table, looking everywhere to see if there are any cameras or paparazzi around. So far, nothing. It’s a nice little family owned Italian place in the heart of National City that not even a foodie like Kara knows existed here. She chews her lip and runs her hands nervously down her pants. Should she have gone with the dress? No. Dresses do not pair well with a quick getaway.

She’s going to kill Lucy Lane.

“Hey.”

Kara turns her head so fast she hears a small pop in her neck. Great, now she’ll have to go to the chiropractor too. But she’s not focusing on future neck problems, because it really is Alex Danvers in the flesh. Alone. Wearing a nice button down tucked into form fitting jeans complete with a leather jacket draped over her arm. Kara swallows. Oh boy.

“H-Hi,” Kara says, shoving her glasses up and struggling to stand up.

“No no, sit.” Alex gestures to the table and sits across from her. “Sorry, traffic was brutal.”

“It’s okay,” Kara says with a small smile.

Alex nods. “Do you know what you want yet?”

“Oh!” Kara notices the menu in front of her. She’d been too nervous to even open it. “Uhm…”

“Take your time,” Alex says with a patient smile.

Kara has to duck her head behind the menu to keep Alex from seeing her blush. Alex has such a nice smile. She sneaks a small glance of it before focusing on the food. Food. Food is good. She loves food.

Food does not help.

Kara daintily eats pasta off her fork; really it’s not possible to eat pasta daintily. She smiles politely and sips her wine.

“So uh…” Alex downs half her glass of wine. “You’re a reporter?”

“Oh! Yes. I am.” Kara nods eagerly.

“I read your article.” Alex drums her finger along the table with a tight smile. “It was uhm…looks like you did some googling huh?”

Kara grimaces. No, she actually did not need the help of google. Most of her Alex Danvers knowledge comes from her teenage obsession. See, Alex Danvers had been a teen pop sensation, before her punk rock phase that turned less into a phase and more into a lifestyle.

“Y-yea,” Kara mumbles. She’s definitely not telling Alex she’d harbored a crush on her since she was 13.

Alex exhales a deeply and leans her elbows on the table. “Okay, look. I didn’t write that tweet.”

And here it is, probably some publicity stunt or whatnot, date a fan. Kara readies her face to not look completely devastated.

“My friend Maggie did. She got tired of me talking about the blonde, well you, and I had hoped you would meet us backstage, I mean, front row usually means VIP but I guess not all the time. I don’t know, by the time I found out you’d already replied and I really wanted to meet you and God I’m so sorry this is so awkward,” Alex rambles, rubbing the back of her neck, her face completely red.

“Oh…” Kara blinks. “That’s…oh.”

“Yea…” Alex says with a whoosh of air. “So…that’s…that.”

“If it makes you feel any better, my friend Lucy was the one who replied. She told me about the tweet, but I didn’t think it was about me but she kept insisting it was and then she took my phone and I really wanted to meet you too...and well.” Kara waves her arms around them.

Alex blinks owlishly and she chuckles, turning into a full blown belly laugh that Kara can’t help but join.

“So our friends set us up huh?” Alex says, wiping a few tears from laughing so hard from her eyes.

“Definitely, almost like a blind date,” Kara replies. A soft smile spreads across her lips. So Alex isn’t doing this for publicity, probably. And Alex wanted to meet her.

A blanket of awkward silence descends upon them once more. Kara anxiously wipes her hands on her thighs. “How about…what if we treated this like a blind date?”

Alex tilts her head, intrigued. “That…” She clears her throat and sticks her hand out. “Hi, I’m Alex.”

“Kara.”

Kara takes Alex’s hand, glad she wiped away the nervous sweat accumulated beforehand. She stops herself short of caressing Alex’s very soft skin.

“So Alex, what do you do for a living?” Kara asks.

Alex’s eyes twinkle mischievously. “I work for a super-secret organization that hunts aliens.”

Kara giggles, sipping at her wine. “Really now? Well that’s a shame, cause I’m an alien.”

“Huh.” Alex leans back in her chair with a smirk. “Well, I think I can make an exception for you.”

Kara relaxes, the evening going much better. Alex is sweet and charming; she even gives Kara her food when she notices her eyeing it. Alex ends up paying for dinner, negotiating with Kara after some protests.

So now, they’re walking on the street, hands stuffed in their own pockets for a dessert place, Kara’s treat.

It really isn’t her nefarious plan to choose the ice cream parlor that’s a twenty minute walk away. It has good reviews and the best milk shakes!

Alex isn’t complaining, so Kara deems it a good idea. They sit at the booth, Kara with her deluxe chocolate milk shake and Alex with a vanilla one.

Kara’s holding a hand over her mouth. “What? No! That’s…that’s why you half shaved your head?”

“Yup.” Alex takes the maraschino cherry from her shake, tugging the stem out from between her teeth. Kara stares just a tad too long at that.

“Your eyebrows didn’t singe off?”

“God, I was so lucky. I thought they did and my mom was going to freak.” Alex rubs at her eyebrows. “I can still smell the chemicals.”

“Well, you probably shouldn’t have played with fire.”

“It was an experiment!”

Kara nods facetiously and yelps when Alex throws a balled up napkin at her face. “Huh. You know I always thought that was the start of your punk rock phase, not mad scientist phase.”

“Hey, I was totally already punk rock, just had to get the hair to match,” Alex says, fluffing up her hair.

Kara sucks up a large amount of her milkshake, trying but desperately failing to no notice the strong cut of Alex’s jaw being framed so well by her short hair.

“Ow ow ow,” Kara says, rubbing her forehead. “Brain freeze.”

Alex winces in sympathy, waiting for Kara’s headache to pass.

“Ugh, I hate that,” Kara says, taking another sip. She can’t help the smile curling at her lips, it’s been so long since she’s had fun on a date. Well, if this is a date, either way, Kara’s enjoying herself.

Alex drums her fingers along the table. “You know, I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

“Really?” Kara feels the happy tingles all the way to her fingertips.

Scratching her cheek, Alex self-consciously smiles. “Yea, can I have your number?”

Kara all but shoves her phone at Alex. “Yea! Of course, yes…I mean. If you want.” Kara clears her throat.

Typing the number in, Alex presses the call button so she could have Kara’s number too. The call doesn’t go through.

“Weird…” Alex tries again.

“What’s wrong?” Kara takes her phone back and does a quick call to Winn, letting it ring once before hanging up. “My phone works.”

Alex inputs Kara’s number into her phone and raises her eyebrows. “I blocked your number…”

“Huh?” Kara blinks rapidly.

“Did you recently get a new number?”

“No…I’ve had this for ten years…” Kara frowns.

Alex unblocks Kara’s number now, still confused why exactly she had it blocked in the first place. “Maybe I accidentally blacklisted the number, I did go on a blacklisting spree a few years ago.”

“When you…” Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh…I…Oh.”

“What?”

“I think…so…I actually have talked to you before, briefly.”

“I’m guessing on the phone.”

Kara sheepishly gives Alex a smile. “Yea…after you…well I was Cat Grant’s assistant a few years ago and she wanted to interview you—“

“Oh God,” Alex holds a hand up to her mouth. “Did I yell at you?”

“A little bit…”

“I am so sorry. Everyone was calling me then and I just wanted to be left alone.”

“Yea you definitely screamed that.”

Alex lays her hand over Kara’s on top of the table and squeezes gently. “I’m sorry, for being a jerk.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t take it personally, I’m sure…you were overwhelmed then.”

“Yea,” Alex says, running her free hand through her hair. “Didn’t really expect a coming out tweet to gain that much traction.”

“It was a slow news year. Plus well…not every day a former teen pop star says she’s gay.”

Alex snorts. “Guess not.” Her cheeks puff out, blowing out a breath of air. Alex stirs the melting milk shake with her straw, staring at it. “I didn’t really want all that attention you know, it’s not like…I don’t know. I did it impulsively and everyone kept saying how brave I was.”

Sliding her hand on top of Alex’s, Kara gives her an encouraging smile. “It might not have felt like it, but it did for people who saw themselves in you…” Kara chews her lip. “Like me.”

Alex makes a soft surprised sound, curling her fingers under Kara’s wrist.

“Yea,” Kara says, nudging her glasses back up. “I…well…I’d been listening to your stuff since I was a teenager too and to hear that someone you totally had a crush on was also gay really puts things into perspective and it’s like wow, maybe I am too? And all those feelings I had and all those dreams about you in—“ Kara cuts herself off abruptly. Her cheeks burn and she ducks her head. Oh goodness, she almost blurted out that she might have had some unsavory definitely sexy dreams about Alex when she’d been young and maybe sort of touched—Nope. Not going there.

She coughs awkwardly, pulling her hand away but Alex clutches firmly.

“Thank you,” Alex says, caressing Kara’s wrist.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Kara shivers at the touch.

The date’s coming to an end, Alex places a hefty tip for them both and start the trek back to their cars. Kara regrets not taking a taxi or letting Lucy drop her off now. She hadn’t expected the date to go so well, and well, always leave yourself a way to go home on the first date. Kara slows her walk but Alex doesn’t seem to mind at all. Alex loops her arm through Kara’s and Kara almost stumbles into a tree.

“Where’d you park?” Alex asks as they near the restaurant.

Kara’s eyebrows furrow as they walk up and down the street looking for her car. “I…thought it was here.” She pulls out her keys to try to find it by the beeping but nothing comes up. “What the heck?”

“You sure you parked it on this street?”

Kara’s phone rings, it’s Lucy. “Hey, what’s up?” Kara asks.

“ _I see the date is going well.”_

“What? How do you…?” Kara rubs at her temples. Of course Lucy is spying on her, probably bullied James into taking pictures too. She’ll have to make sure they don’t end up in CatCo and stays in their private collection or else Alex may never ever speak to her again for that invasion of privacy. “Never mind, do you know where my car is?”

“ _You’re welcome.”_

“What…?”

 _“Time to get laid Zorel._ ”

“Lucy…did you steal my car?”

“ _Borrowed. You’re welcome, have fun!”_

Kara stays frozen, the phone pressed against her ear even though Lucy’s already hung up. She stares at the empty spot where her car used to reside in.

“Kara?” Alex asks, her face pinched in concern. “Do we need to call the police?”

“No!” Kara shakes her head. “No, my… _friend_ borrowed my car…without telling me until after the fact.”

“I can give you a ride home, if you want. Or I can get a taxi…or Lyft…or Uber?”

Kara swallows hard. She’s not sure whether to murder Lucy or hug her to death. She nods at Alex’s question. “Oh uh…if you don’t mind. Can I get a ride?” Kara can hear the innuendos in her head, suspiciously sounding like Lucy.

“Yea but…” Alex frowns. “You okay with motorcycles?”

Kara tries not to drool. “Uh huh.”

“Wait but I don’t—“ Alex looks off to the side. “Wait here.”

“O…kay?”

Kara stands awkwardly there, waiting for Alex to come back with her motorcycle. She spends that time crafting an angry text message to Lucy, it’s very long and Kara’s barely gotten to everything she wants to say when the sound of a sleek motorcycle stops next to her.

Her heart flutters when Alex takes off her helmet and shakes out her hair.

“Here,” Alex says, handing Kara a brand new helmet.

Kara frowns, looking around to spot a store that incidentally sells motorcycle equipment.

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that,” Kara says, taking the helmet, nervously fiddling with the straps.

“I didn’t have a spare helmet and you need to wear one,” Alex points out and pats the back seat. “Hop on.”

Kara slides her hands over Alex’s stomach and rests her head against Alex’s shoulder. She savors the short ride back to her apartment, ending much too soon. Alex turns off the engine and once again takes off her helmet and flips her hair in such a way that makes Kara choke.

“I’ll walk you up,” Alex says, tucking her helmet under her arm.

“S-sure,” Kara says, swinging her new helmet under her fingertips.

“So uh…this is me,” Kara says, pointing to her door. She shifts on her feet, licking her lips and looking shyly at Alex.

She so wants to invite Alex to stay for the night. She has a sinking feeling that if she doesn’t, well, she’ll regret this for the rest of her life and worse, Lucy will never ever let her live it down. A voice in the back of her mind that sounds annoylingly like Lucy tells her to just do it. Just do it. Just do it!

“Do you uh…wanna come in…?” Kara scratches the back of her neck. “For…ice cream?”

Alex’s eyebrows raise, she grins slyly. “What not coffee?”

Kara swallows the lump in her throat. It’s now or never. Her wide-eyed look turns sultry, her voice dipping for added effect. “Or maybe something else.”

Watching in satisfaction at Alex’s stunned reaction, Kara steps forward, hooking her fingers on Alex’s belt loop. Kara leans in slowly, waiting for any sign to stop. There’s none. Teenage Kara is screaming in joy. Early 20s Kara is squealing and high fiving herself. Present Kara cups the back of Alex’s head, changing the angle from chaste kiss to brushing her tongue against Alex’s parted lips.

Alex grips Kara’s elbow, holding her and kissing back.

Kara catches her breath, chest heaving as she looks at Alex’s blown pupils. “Do you want to come in?” Kara asks again.

Alex kisses the corner of Kara’s mouth and takes a shaky step back. “Maybe next time. I’ll uh…call you.”

Kara’s eyebrows crinkle together, watching Alex walk away. She shakes her head. Did she get this whole thing wrong? She could’ve sworn they had a connection. Kara licks her lips, tasting the remnants of Alex on them. She sighs and gets into her apartment.

Ice cream with whiskey it is.

She sets the helmet down on the counter, tracing the dark blue and red accented plastic. It’s a gorgeous helmet, seems expensive too. Kara hums. Maybe she should’ve asked Alex to sign it, seeing that dating Alex seems to be off the table.

Digging out a spoon from the cabinet, Kara sets her heart on drowning her feelings with ice cream first then filling the tub with whiskey for the extra kick.

A strong knock on her door derails her plan for a moment. Good, now she can chew Lucy out for stealing her car and making this weird and then she can guilt Lucy into buying her more ice cream.

“What are—“ Kara freezes in the middle of opening her door. “Alex?”

“Can I come in?” Alex asks, her face set in determination.

“Sure?”

Alex brushes past her and paces in front of Kara, her hands making frustrated motions. “I’m an idiot. I was trying to do the right thing, and I didn’t want you to think that I’m just some asshole trying to get into your pants and I really really like you but I also really wanted to come in and—“

Kara grabs the lapels of Alex’s leather jacket and tugs her into a rough kiss. She pulls Alex along the apartment, kicking off her shoes and shoving clothes off until they’re half naked near her bed.

“Sorry,” Kara says, finally coming back to herself. She swallows, staring at Alex’s pale skin framed by the black bra and panties. “I …uh…”

Alex takes Kara’s face in her hands, going on her tip toes to press small sweet kisses all over her cheeks and chin. “Do you want to?” Alex asks, rubbing at Kara’s hipbone.

“God yes,” Kara breathes out.

It’s really happening. She’s having _sex_ with Alex Danvers!

Kara mouths at Alex’s neck, rubbing her naked body all over Alex’s. Her skin is smoother than she ever dreamed of, and the noises Alex makes? Kara locks her hips and grinds against Alex’s thighs. She’s tempted to just hump Alex and get that orgasm that she’s so close to, but no. She has to be patient. She has to remember every single detail.

Lifting herself shakily onto her forearms, Kara brushes aside Alex’s sweaty hair, imprinting as much of Alex’s turned on face as she can. She plants small kisses all over Alex’s face, lingering at the corner of her mouth before Alex cups her cheek and turns it into wet, hot, tongue in your mouth kissing.

Alex scratches her nails down Kara’s back and she’s definitely a goner. Kara ruts helplessly on Alex’s thigh and groans into the kiss.

“Shit…” Kara hisses, feeling the wetness smearing all over Alex.

“Wow,” Alex mumbles, flipping Kara onto her back.

Kara wants to apologize for coming so fast but her words turn into moans once Alex kisses down her chest and latches onto her breasts. She can’t quite think anymore after that, feeling Alex use her teeth and tongue, nipping and sucking.

Alex stops at her stomach, breathing heavily and drumming her fingers along Kara’s thighs. “Kara?”

“What?” Kara cranes her neck, hoping Alex won’t stop.

“Do you have uh…dental dams?” Alex licks her lips, glancing between Kara’s legs. “I really want to eat you out.”

“Oh!” Kara fumbles and scoots to her nightstand, taking out a stack of safe sex paraphernalia, dropping a few condoms on the bed and she rips open the dental dam packet.

Alex raises her eyebrows and takes it from Kara. “I like a girl who’s prepared.”

Kara swallows thickly at Alex’s wink and settles back on the bed when Alex fixes the dental dam over her pussy. She shoves her hands under her pillow, gripping it tightly at the first touch of Alex tongue, muted by the dental dam, but still oh so good.

Alex Danvers is eating her out.

She arches her head, not wanting to miss seeing Alex between her legs one bit. Alex has her eyes shut, tip of her tongue tracing Kara’s clit lightly. She wishes so badly that she can feel that tongue without the added barrier, but it’s necessary. Whimpering at the pressure of Alex sucking now, Kara wins her hand through Alex’s hair. She’s already so embarrassingly close again; just the visual is enough to send her right to the edge. Kara thinks of unsexy thoughts, creepy Mike from down the hall, a white wall…anything but Alex.

Then Alex pushes a finger inside her and Kara whines so loud. Her hand curls into a fist against Alex’s skull and she thrusts up, never wanting Alex to stop touching her. Sadly, Alex eases her finger out and tosses dental dam somewhere, Kara’s not sure and she doesn’t care. She shifts on the bed, dreamy smile on her lips as she watches Alex crawl on top of her. Kara gratefully kisses Alex, a bit slow, messy and still high from the orgasm.

Alex’s hips shift, pushing her pussy against the top of Kara’s thigh and pressing down. Kara bites back a moan, hands flying to Alex’s ass to encourage her.

“Ride me,” Kara says.

“Fuck.” Alex drops her forehead onto the pillow next to Kara and desperately grinds.

Kara has the small idea to maybe get the strap on out, but then Alex is biting at her neck and making such wonderful noises that Kara doesn’t have the heart to stop it. Maybe after.

If Kara has anything to say about this, they’re going to take all night long. That’s still not enough time for her to indulge in all of fantasies. She has a decade’s worth of them.

\---

It wasn’t a dream.

Kara bites her lower lip, staring at Alex’s naked back. Alex stayed over, well they more passed out after but it’s the same thing. She lightly smooths her hand up and down Alex’s back, gathering the courage to lay small kisses along Alex’s shoulder.

Alex hums and Kara reels back.

“Don’t stop,” Alex mumbles, shifting on the bed and turning to blink sleepily at Kara.

“Hi,” Kara says, waving shyly.

“Mornin’,” Alex says, stretching out and moaning at the wonderful pops and cracks her bones make.

Kara confidently slides her hand down to Alex’s ass under her blanket and squeezes. She’s ready for round…she doesn’t remember what number but it’s in the double digits.

Her heart beats out of her chest when her front door opens.

Kara scrambles over the side of the bed and throws on a discarded sweater and shorts, running over to her kitchen. She curses her open floor plan now, who knows what they could see.

“Lucy!” Kara says. “What are you doing here?”

“I bring donuts!” Lucy brandishes the pink bakery box. “Come on, tell me all about your date.”

“Uhhm…” Kara nervously glances over her shoulder where Alex is probably listening in.

Lucy’s a bit busy staring at the new helmet on the counter to notice Kara’s anxiousness. “Motorcycle? Oh man, please don’t tell me Alex Danvers rides a motorcycle!”

“She does…” Kara says, picking at the bottom of her sweatshirt. She needs to get Lucy out of here fast. “Listen I’m a bit tired, so maybe we can—“

“You’re not mad about the car thing are you?” Lucy says with a pout.

“No! I’m not, definitely not.”

“So she did take you home huh? Gave you this brand new helmet?” Lucy taps her fingernail on the helmet.

“Yup. All of that.”

“Good night kiss at the door then?” Lucy waggles her eyebrows.

“Uh huh.”

“Come on, don’t leave a girl hanging! Tell me about the date!” Lucy narrows her eyes when Kara tugs nervously at her sweater. “Wait is that a hickey?”

Kara blinks owlishly at Lucy. “Uhhhh…”

“Kara Zorel, did you get laid?”

“Oh yea,” Alex says, leaning against the wall with a giant cat ate the canary smile. She’s thrown on Kara’s shorts and flannel shirt.

Kara swallows hard. Alex looks amazing in her clothes. Alex kisses Kara’s cheek and opens the donut box, taking out a powdered donut.

“Hi, I’m Alex.”

“I know,” Lucy says, staring blatantly. “I mean, hi, I’m Lucy.”

“Lucy the car thief?” Alex asks with a grin.

“Lucy the best friend.”

“My mistake.”

Alex’s phone buzzes where her jacket lays on the ground, she bends down to pick her clothes up, making a neat pile and walking back over to Kara’s bed.

Kara clears her throat, shaking herself out of the Alex-induced stupor. She turns to scold Lucy, except Lucy’s still staring, her eyes out of focus with a bit of…drool.

“Lucy?” Kara snaps her fingers. No response. “Lucy?”

She has to physically shake Lucy by the shoulders.

“What?” Lucy gasps. “Geez, stop the womanhandling.”

“Stop checking her out!” Kara says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alex bounds back towards them, fully dressed. Kara manages to not pout because Alex gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I’ll call you later?” Alex asks, playing with Kara’s fingers.

“Y-Yea.”

“Sorry, I have a thing with Maggie and she’ll kill me if I don’t go.”

“It’s okay,” Kara says.

“Yea.” Alex kisses her once more before she takes a step back. She nods to Lucy. “Nice meeting you.”

“Likewise,” Lucy says.

They both watch Alex leave, heads tilting at the sway of Alex’s hips. The door swings shut and they both sigh.

“She’s on my list…” Lucy breathily says.

“…list?”

“Celebrity can fuck list.”

“Lucy!” Kara groans, holding a hand to her already aching head. “You…what?”

“James and I have a list, you know, an okay to have sex with these people list cause come on what are the chances?”

“W-Well,” Kara scratches her cheek. “You can’t. With Alex. She’s…you can’t.”

Lucy sighs dramatically, taking a donut out of the box and ripping it into small pieces. She suddenly grins impishly and Kara steels herself.

“You know…James and I never set any rules against the fuck list with the celebrity _and_ someone else. How does she feel about threesomes?”

Kara smacks her forehead and audibly groans.

“Oh my _God!_ ”

“So…that’s a maybe?”

 


End file.
